The other werewolf
by Hella530
Summary: Remus has some competition


The other Werewolf

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Harry, not Hermy, not Ron, not Danius...Wait, I DO own Danius! My snuggly lil' lychen!

A.N.: I'm going to give you the facts about the story you like it review and tell me. You don't like it, review and tell me. It's a very simple procedure. OK, Sirius didn't die, he apperated at the last minute, I'll talk more about it later, Dumbledore wants more people to help with the Order so he calls in some members in the states to come and help, one of them is Danius. Tonks didn't know Remus when she was little and it's before HBP, so here we go.

"So when do you have to go pick up those Americans?" Sirius said warming his hands by the fire. After apperating all the way to Greenland when he almost fell into the veil Sirius still felt cold. Remus looked at his watch.

"In five minutes. Sirius nodded and, still rubbing his hands together, turned to look at his friend.

"So when are the kids ((He means Harry Ron and Hermy, and yes that's how I'm referring to her outside the fic)) getting here?" Remus, who was lounging in a chair in front of the fire, tilted his head to the side and replied. "In about three weeks. Harry's really excited." At this Sirius grinned.

"Of course he's excited; he thought his godfather was dead. Turns out he was just freezing his arse off in Greenland." Said a dark haired young woman who was leaning against the door frame to the library. She had a short pixie cut hairdo((think Tinkerbelle)) and her hair was black. She had icy blue eyes and high cheekbones. All in all she looked like a female Sirius, a very pretty female Sirius. Remus blinked and sat up straight in his chair. 'Who is that! She seems so familiar.' Sirius smiled.

"So Tonks, you decided to go with the old natural look," He tilted his head to the side. "And you cut your hair." Remus blinked again. 'Tonks?' Tonks grinned and ran her hand over her hair.

"Yeah, I decided to go au naturel, in honor of our guests."

"Speaking of which, Remus don't you have to pick them up now?" Remus looked back at his watch and jumped up.

"Oh your right! I better get going, see you soon Sirius ALLITERATION! see ya Nymphadora." She gave him a lazy wave.

"See ya later Remus."

At Kings Cross train station:

Remus didn't have to wait long for the three people. He saw someone who looked to be a little older then him walking towards him. He was nodding, agreeing to something a young woman who looked to be as old as Tonks said. Beside them, looking on was a dark haired young man who looked to be a little older then Tonks. They spotted him and walked up to him. The young man stuck out his and said "I'm Danius Taucker, you must be Remus Lupin." Remus shook his hand.

"I am. Who are your friends?" he said gesturing to the other two.

"Perhaps we should finish introductions after we get to our mutual friends house." He said quietly. Remus nodded and they left.

Back at headquarters:

Remus knocked on the door and Molly let them in. Sirius and Tonks were standing by the stairs talking quietly about nothing in particular. When they walked in they both looked up at them. Tonks just stared as Sirius walked up to them.

"Hello there, I'm Sirius Black, and you are?"

"My name's Danius, this young woman is my most able sister, Delphi, and this is a fellow Order member Magnus." Magnus just nodded. "Magnus is mute, so you don't have to worry about him being too noisy." Danius explained grinning, till Magnus smacked him on the nose.

"Excuse him, he has very bad manners. We keep trying to train him, we're not even sure he's housebroken." His sister said. Danius opened his mouth to respond, then he saw Tonks and became very still. Tonks walked up to him and just stared him a few seconds before wrapping her arms around him and giving him a warm hug. He hugged her back then swung her around before pulling back so he could look at her and gave her a wide smile.

"It's so good to see you again Dorie." He said with a warm smile.

"It's been far too long Danius." Tonks with an equally warm smile. "How you been?"

"Oh, I've been getting along, life in the states haven't been the same when you stopped visiting Dorie darling." Tonks just shrugged.

"I've been busy."

"Well I'm glad to see the true you."

"Did it just for you Danny."

"Thanks Dor'" Danius said before kissing the top of her forehead. Remus couldn't help stiffening up. There was just something he didn't like about this Danius guy. He just couldn't put his finger on it.


End file.
